sairentofandomcom-20200215-history
Effective Gameplay
Overview With a wide array of weapons available to the player at the start of the gameplay, this guide covers how to use each weapon effectively, as well as sharing more information about each weapon's features and functionality. Sairento VR promotes replayability by allowing players to modify your gameplay experiences through the usage of Relics and weapons. A particular loadout comes with endless modifications to suit each player's flavor. Here, we will also cover the recommended (and our favorite) relics to use with each weapon, as well as tips and tricks on how to get the most out of your weapons and gameplay experience. An essential guide whether you are a new player, or a seasoned ninja looking to learn more about your favorite weapons and have a fresh perspective on relic usage. Melee Plasma Blade The Diffraction relic turns the Plasma Blade into a dual bladed weapon. It's awesome! Pistol Stinger * Stingers fire as fast as you can pull the trigger. While their damage is low, they can still deal comparable damage with well placed head shots. * They can be equipped with the Silent Sting relic, which suppresses sound and augments their stealth damage. Pistol Intercessor * The Intercessor is a high-power revolver, balanced by its low fire rate. * Adding damage relics are a good way to ensure a one-hit kill capability. * Reload speed and fire rate relics will also help to make this weapon more versatile in situations. Pistol Vindicator * A good balance between the Stinger and Intercessor. * If you're a good shot, pile on critical damage relics to help secure more kills. * Throw in ammo relics to help sustain the gunslinging. SMG Tempest * The Tempest has the highest rate of fire in the game. Use ammo-related relics to sustain it. * The Tempest has excellent kill potential, but take care with Bushi in their reflect state as all those bullets will be coming back towards you! Rifle Artemis * The Overwatch relic activates acceleration automatically when the players holds it up at eye level. This allows for more accurate aiming and sniping. * The Overwatch relic also turns the Artemis silent, making it excellent for players who like to play the stealth sniper role. Shotgun Pilgrim * Shotguns have less spread when used with two hands. * Get relics with reduced spread to make your shotguns more effective at longer ranges. * Increased projectile count is always a good damage multiplier. Projectile Kunai * The Explosive Kunai ''relic gives the kunai a strong AOE ability. * Relics with increased projectile count greatly increase the kunai's potential. * Relics with the bounce property turns the kunai into a strong scatter shot weapon. * The Kunai has the second highest (falling short to the Shuriken) headshot multiplier in the game. When used effectively, it is a silent and deadly weapon. 'Projectile Shuriken''' * The Splintering Shuriken relic allows the shuriken to automatically split to other targets near the initial target. * The shuriken has the highest headshot multiplier in the game. When used effectively, it is a silent and deadly weapon. Projectile Glaive * Rebounding Throw relic allows the glaive to bounce between nearby enemies. * Aim assist from relics the skill tree boosts auto targeting in the glaive * Singular Will ''relic allows you to take control of the glaive in flight. * Glaives serve a great purpose as a shield as well. They can be used to block enemy bullet fire. * Pressing the Trigger recalls the Glaive mid-flight. It will return more quickly than if it returns naturally after hitting a target. * Glaives can be used as a melee weapon in close combat. ['Projectile] Razorwind''' * The Explosive Arrow relic also gives you access to delayed explosive arrows. Bait your enemies into pre-marked areas and hit Trigger on your bow hand to blow them up! * The Homing Arrow relic utilizes your aim assist values to make your arrows more accurate. * Multishot (hold down Trigger on the bow hand) is a great way to create some breathing room for yourself if you are cornered. * Pulling the bow string all the way increases its penetration value. * With Razor sharp blades on either ends, it can be used as a melee weapon in close combat Cool Facts, Tips and Tricks Stealth Kills * All damage dealt from stealth kills are multiplied by 6 times. * An enemy is considered vulnerable to a stealth kill when they are unaware of the player (represented by a grey or yellow silhouette) General * The Raider's Mark, Tinkerer's Mark, and Challenger's Mark relics are great at helping you farm a certain kind of resource. * Salvage relics that you no longer need for more fabricators. Fabricators are needed to craft new relics, or refine your existing ones. * If health management is a problem, Leeching Strike is a great relic for melee weapons. It lets you drain life from your target. * Builds that use a lot of Chakra can benefit from the Essence Steal ''relic, which replenishes the player's Chakra with melee weapons. * Infinite Ammo is a great mod to remove any ammo problems, but you'll be giving up one slot which could be used for more DPS or utility. * On the highest difficulty, you will be one-shot by everything. You'll need to exercise good reflexes, positioning, and strategy to survive. Use relics that improve your Acceleration ability to give you an edge! * Constantly running out of ammunition? Use ''Subspace Ammo (guns and pistols) or Focal Cast (Projectiles) relics to gain unlimited ammunition. Do check out the ''Relics ''and ''Weapons ''guides for more information.